Shouldn't You Be Working
by TheReluctantSoldier
Summary: Eren hasn't finished his essay that is due the next day. Levi wants him to finish it but Eren has other plans in mind. Will Eren be able to seduce Levi or will he be forced to finish his essay instead?


**Author Notes:**

 **Prompt: Eren and Rivaille making out on Rivaille's couch and touching each other really gently until Eren moves to Rivaille's lap to grind down on him and kiss his neck while Rivaille's hands caress and squeeze Eren's ass, causing him to gasp and moan softly against Rivaille's neck while he leaves dark hickeys anywhere his lips touch Rivaille's skin, forcing Rivaille to let out his own quiet moans and hums much to Eren's satisfaction**

 **I'm sorry for the run-on sentence... That's just how the prompt is** **written**

 **Featuring- Manga!Eren (** **who has black hair and grey eyes)**

* * *

It was a full moon that night. Its eerie light shone through the window, illuminating the room. The sounds of soft moans and lips smacking against each other filled the room. Two figures were on a couch wrapped in each other's arms.

A hand brushed lightly against Levi's cheek before running its fingers back to roughness of his undercut. Levi hummed into the kiss as his boyfriend scooted closer to him and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Levi's hand was threaded through soft, black hair while the other held onto the boy's waist.

Levi captured Eren's bottom lip gingerly between his teeth, receiving a whimper from the taller male as his lip was pulled gently and captured again then nibbled on. Levi was asking for permission to enter his mouth and Eren gladly opened his mouth. He moaned softly as Levi's tongue darted into his mouth and pressed against his own. Eren shivered as the older man's hands moved south to rub up and down his hips briefly before sliding down to his thighs.

They soon separated taking a moment to recover from the lack of oxygen. Levi stared up into hooded, grey eyes as he rubbed circles against the exposed skin of Eren's inner thighs. "Shouldn't you be working on your essay?" he panted.

"I've been working on it all afternoon. I just wanted to take a break," Eren breathed, "I'm almost done anyway."

"You should probably finish it. Isn't it due tomorrow?" Despite his words, all Levi really wanted to do was carry Eren to the bedroom and make the boy wither in pleasure. Levi decided to think logically instead of listening to his dick.

"Yes, but I just wanted to take a break. I missed you," Eren whined and pressed his lips against Levi's once again. Humming, Levi opened his mouth to let their tongues slide and press against each other. A moment later, Levi pulled away.

"Eren you need to finish your essay. I know you don't want Professor Shardis to get on your case about it." Levi's voice was strained. Eren was tugging at his hair now. The little shit knew that turned him on. It was becoming difficult to stay in control. If Eren kept it up, Levi might actually end up fucking him. That was a bad thing since Eren always conked out right after.

The younger male whined in protest and all reasoning flew to the wind when he moved onto Levi's lap. With his arms around the older male's neck, Eren started to slowly grind their erections together. Levi groaned and tilted his head back. His hands traveled down to Eren's ass and squeezed one of the cheeks.

"Little shit," Levi mumbled as Eren ducked his head down to Levi's neck and planted wet kisses along his Adam's apple. Levi's fingers were dented into the mounds of flesh he was groping as he massaged them. Letting out a breathless moan, Eren arched into him and latched his mouth onto the juncture between Levi's neck and shoulder.

Icy blue eyes wandered down that lean body to the frilly panties that were sticking out from underneath the boy's sweater. A finger slipped underneath the fabric, pulled at it, and let it snap back against tan skin. "What a naughty little boy. Wearing girls panties. Were you waiting for me to come home to seduce me," Levi whispered as he slapped one of Eren's butt cheeks. "You're such a slut."

 _Levi had gotten home from work not even an hour ago when he found Eren on the couch. The first thing he noticed was the big sweater Eren was wearing. Levi couldn't see what the guy was wearing underneath since it fell down to mid-thigh. Little did he know that Eren was wearing a pair of soft, pink panties. That is until Levi asked him why he was dressed that way. The guy had shrugged his shoulders and started to play with the hem of his sweater, sorta revealing his underwear. After that, the older male ended up on couch with Eren's lips on his._

Eren gasped loudly and his hips stuttered against Levi's. "God Levi. I waited for so long. I want you so badly." Eren eagerly loosened the tie from his lover's neck and tossed it aside. He then started to fiddle with Levi's dress shirt, undoing the buttons one at a time. As he worked down, Eren nibbled on the sensitive skin of Levi's neck, leaving behind dark hickeys across his pale skin, receiving soft moans from the older male.

When the shirt was fully unbuttoned, Eren slid it off of Levi's shoulders and latched onto the other's collarbone, biting and sucking on the unmarked skin. "Jesus Christ, Eren," Levi groaned as the male ran his hands over his toned stomach, his fingers tracing over the muscle.

Tightening his grip on Eren's ass, Levi rocked their hips together and reveled in the breathless moans that came from those lips. A rumble left the older male as his fingers slipped underneath the panties fabric and spread Eren's butt cheeks.

"You want it here don't you," Levi whispered. Eren whimpered as the guy's finger slowly traveled down to his hole. Levi quirked a brow when he felt something slick meet his finger.

"Oh, what's this?" Levi questioned as he rubbed his finger against the boy's entrance. "Were you doing naughty things earlier?"

Eren groaned and buried his face into Levi's neck. "I told you I was waiting for you... So I, uh, wanted to be ready..."

Eren gasped again when their positions were suddenly changed. He was stretched out across the couch as Levi kneeled between his legs and held his arms above his head. Eren moaned out his lover's name when Levi sucked at his throat, marking dark hickeys across his soft, tan skin.

"More." Eren was breathless. His back arched when Levi thrust forward and ground their groins together.

"You're so impatient." Levi bit down on the exposed part of Eren's collarbone and sucked on it before licking the love mark soothingly. "Whore," he muttered

Levi trailed his lips up to Eren's ear and nibbled on the lobe. Warm breath fanned across the younger male's neck as Levi whispered, "Would you like it if I carried you to our bed and tied you up to its posts? I know you'd love it if I blindfolded you. Make you wither in pleasure as I touch you."

To empathize his words, Levi's hands slid down to the hem of Eren's sweater. Warm fingers ran over his inner thighs teasingly before sliding up to his stomach. Eren let out a soft whine as Levi ignored his neglected cock. However Eren's breath did stutter when Levi's fingers brushed against his nipples.

"You like it when I touch you here, right?" Levi asked as he rubbed the little, pink nubs in a circular motion with his thumbs. Eren nodded and covered his mouth with the back of his hand, muffling the sounds that dared to escape.

"Did I say you could to cover up your moans?" Levi asked as he pulled away and stared down at the flustered boy underneath him. He pulled off his shirt completely and dropped it on the floor. He could feel Eren's eyes take in every detail of his chest and stomach.

"The neighbors might hear us," Eren breathed, his voice slightly hoarse. He shifted in his spot, trying to grind their dicks together once more. A soft moan left the boy as Levi thrust forward.

"I don't care if they hear us. They'll definitely know what we're doing when you start screaming my name," Levi replied and smirked when Eren glared at him.

"We might wake them up though. I wouldn't be ab-" Eren was interrupted when Levi cupped him through his panties. A small whine left him as the other squeezed his cock.

"Who cares if we wake them up. You're the one who rubbed up against me in the first place. Horny little shit. If you want me to fuck you so badly, let them hear you. The sounds you make are a turn on especially when you beg for more and harder."

Removing his hand from the other's groin, Levi pulled Eren's sweater up to reveal the latter's perked nipples. His eyes followed down Eren's chest and tummy to the hard-on that was straining against the panties. The head was poking out of the top and pre-cum was already puddling on Eren's stomach. "God you're already this hard from making out."

"Just hurry up and do something. I've been waiting all afternoon for this." Levi paused. All afternoon? He glanced over at the clock and his brows furrowed. It was almost midnight. Shit did Eren even work on his essay. Then again knowing Eren, he probably wrote one or two paragraphs before putting it aside.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, Levi traced his fingers over Eren's toned stomach, feeling the muscles tightened under his touch. Eren shivered as Levi's fingers slid upward to his chest, rubbing one of his nipples in a circular motion. The older male leaned down, his mouth hovering over the other nipple, his warm breath caressing Eren's skin.

Hooded eyes watched the other as Levi's tongue darted out and ran over the little nub. Eren's breath stuttered when his nipple was captured between Levi's teeth and nibbled on gently. Levi's slid his tongue over the nub before sucking on it.

"Fuck," Eren breathed. His back arched and he moaned loudly.

With one last swirl of his tongue around the hardened nub, Levi pulled away and blew on it causing Eren to shiver. "So sensitive," he whispered.

Sitting up, Levi's hands slid down to the boy's hips. He stared into those lust blown eyes. "Do you want me to suck your cock?"

"Oh god please." Eren trembled as Levi ran a finger over the vein on the underside of his cock.

"What a little whore," Levi replied and palmed Eren's groin. He watched the boy wither into his touch, thrusting his hips up for more friction. "I bet you would like it if I deep throated you and finger fucked you at the same time. Then after a while you'll beg for my cock to fill that tight ass of yours. I'll make you cry out as I thrust in and out of you hard."

Eren's mouth was gaping by the time Levi finished, his moans bouncing off the walls. Smirking, Levi leaned in close and whispered into his lover's ear once more.

"You know I should do all of that." Eren shivered as teeth nibbled at his earlobe. He whined when the hand -that had been touching his cock- was suddenly removed and instead pulled his sweater back down. "But you haven't finished your essay."

Through his hazy state, Eren watched the older man move away, stand up, and pick up his shirt and tie. "Huh?"

"I'm not fucking you until you finish your essay," Levi clarified.

"But you're just as hard as I am?" Eren was eyeing the obvious bulge straining against Levi's jeans.

Levi turned and walked to their bedroom. He waved off Eren's question. "I don't care. Anyways I have work I need to do."

Eren stared at him confused. "What?"

"Finish your essay and then we'll talk," Levi replied and closed the door behind him, leaving his aroused, flustered boyfriend behind.

* * *

 **Author Notes: I just wanted everyone to know that I haven't given up on my fanfic "When Lilies Bloom". I just haven't been able to write chapter three due to intense writer's block. I haven't given up on it though so don't worry! I thought maybe if I wrote porn and other one-shots that my writer's block would vanish and I could finish the third chapter. Anyways I wrote this for my editor and I hope all of you enjoyed it.**


End file.
